Emergence Day
Emergence Day or E-Day was a planet wide assault on the surface of Sera by the Locust Horde. Every single human city was attacked from underground, using both bio-engineered weapons and stolen human technology. The Locust Horde was able to defeat all organized human resistance for over a year, and used the spoils of war to gather all able military and technological equipment to use against the COG and few UIR nations that still existed after the Pendulum WarsGears of War:PC the Timgad power station was being used by the Locust and had the power sent into the HollowsGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant:Republic of Gorasnaya never surrender, but was overrun by the Locust. The Locust onslaught continue for a year until the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, under newly elected Chairman Richard PrescottGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. E-Day Emergence Day was the day that the Locust Horde emerged from the underground hollows of Sera and launched an all-out assault upon the human race, changing the course of Seran history forever. In twenty four hours, the Locust had attacked every major city across Sera, and within days of the first Locust emergence the Global Communications Network had collapsed Gears of War:Aspho Fields pg 40. The Locust had exterminated half of the human population within weeks; making no discrimination between men, women and children. For the beleaguered human nations, having only recently seen the end of the 79-year-long Pendulum Wars, the attack was completely unexpected. The recently victorious COG were unable to unite under Chairman Dalyell. and SNC first report on Emergence Day.]] Initial reports instructed civilians to stay indoors and remain calm. As Emergence Day continued to unfold, the Locust began to butcher civilians in their homes, businesses, and on the streets. Calls to the COG Civil Protection Service were futile as the network was flooded with similar cries for help. With such high percentages of casualties, hospitals were quickly overwhelmed and forced to turn away more incoming woundedLast Day. Within days, billions were dead and thousands more were reported missing. Rumors began to spread that the Locust were eating Humans or even worse, taking Humans as prisoners. Shorty after the event of Emergence Day, a new motto was adopted. "The Lucky Ones Died On E-Day" , as grim as it sounds, it conveyed thoughts that the future would be far worse than what humanity had just witnessed. As the year went on, millions died daily. The Locust began invading cities, exterminating their populations, and gutting them for supplies before moving onto to next city where the same tactic was used. After a year had passed, it was proven that only the cities of Tyrus that lie on the solid granite foundations of Jacinto Plateau were safe. When the COG became aware of the Locust plans to invade Ephyra, radical action was needed. Outcome Emergence Day lead to a series of massacres unlike any humanity had ever known. For humanity, the Pendulum Wars had greatly weakened and divided their forces, giving the Locust an advantage in the war. However, after decades of a persistent state of war, humanity had been collectively battle-hardened. A year after E-Day, Chairman Richard Prescott attempted to unite humanity for a counterstrike against the Locust Horde, but was unable to gain support from the COG member states Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, pages 53-55, forcing him to undertake the single greatest imminent loss of life during the war. Prescott instated the Fortification Act and gave Sera three days to retreat to Ephyra before he fired the Hammer of Dawn. At great cost to human life and infrastructure, the Locust were driven back by orbital weaponry and chemical warfare, effectively denying assets to the Locust horde. However, they were not defeated. Over the next decade, the Locust would continue their persistent onslaught against humanity, finally breaching Jacinto Plateau at the East Barricade Academy ten years after Emergence Day. References Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Locust Horde military victories